The Return of Birk Balthazar
by Luiz4200
Summary: Birk Balthazar was thought dead. Years later, he's found alive and learns that his wife Miranda already has a new husband. Which husband and which father will Miranda and Sofia choose? Birk marked as OC because he's not in the list of characters and never received much characterization anyway.
1. Miranda's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character or setting in the franchise.**

 **The Return of Birk Balthazar**

 **Chapter 1: Miranda's Nightmare**

Years ago, a ship was sailing from Friezenburg to Enchancia. Practically all passengers were commoners moving to Enchancia in hopes of living a better life. Two of those hopefuls were Birk Balthazar and his wife Miranda. They hoped it'd be a calm trip but a sudden storm crushed their hopes. The storm was so powerful everyone had to abandon the ship. "Women and children first!" The captain shouted. Miranda and several other people got in life boats. Birk wasn't so lucky. The last his wife saw of him was when he and others sunk with the ship. People didn't even know where to start looking for corpses.

At present time, Queen Miranda of Enchancia suddenly woke up, startling her husband. "Miranda, what's wrong?" King Roland the Second of Enchancia asked.

"Nothing, Rollie." The Queen hesitated. "I just…"

"You had nightmare again." The King guessed with an understanding tone. "Am I correct, Miranda?"

"Yes, Rollie." The Queen sadly answered. She felt sad for having dreams about her former husband even after having a new one. "I don't even understand! For a while, the nightmares had stopped but they've been coming back ever since, er…"

"You married me?" The King suggested.

The Queen lowered her head in shame. "Yes, Rollie."

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you you're not as sure of Birk Balthazar's death as you think you are." The King suggested.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Rollie." The Queen sadly replied. She didn't know why she would still have doubts. After all those years, she was sure people would know if Birk survived.

The next morning, a merchant ship had to make an unexpected stop at an uncharted island that was inhabited by people that seemed to be stranded there for years.

 **End prologue.**


	2. No Longer a Queen

**Chapter 2: No Longer a Queen**

Things were rather dull at the castle. The King and the Queen were reading documents regarding decisions the King had to make. It was a testament to Queen Miranda's adaptive abilities that she learned to help with that part as well as (if not better than) someone born and raised for royal life. After the last document for the day was stamped, King Roland II felt free to show relief. "I'm glad this is over."

"Your Majesty!" Baileywick said as he entered in a hurry. "A merchant ship reported an unscheduled stop at a desert island and the presence of people who were stranded there after a shipwreck that took place years ago."

With that alone being a reason for concern, the King took the parchment with the report and read it. Once he recognized the name of the ship the survivors escaped from, he started sweating arrows. "What's wrong, Rollie?" Queen Miranda asked out of worry because she never saw the King like that. "It seems you have seen a ghost."

"I might have, Miranda." The King sadly replied. "Do you remember the name of the ship you boarded to move to Encahncia?"

The Queen silently nodded and the King then handed her the parchment. "Move to?" Prince James asked in confusion.

"Mom was born in Galdiz, James." Princess Sofia reminded her stepbrother.

Upon reading the parchment, the Queen was even more shocked that the King. "Rollie, does that mean that Birk…" She was afraid to ask.

"The survivors' names have yet to be revealed, Miranda, but the possibility exists." The King answered. "You know what that means, right?"

"That means I should have more faith on Birk." The Queen sadly commented.

"It also means you'll be no longer a Queen." The King stated with the same sadness.

Princess Amber lost her royal composure and felt the need to ask. "Excuse me, Mom. Who's this Birk and how can his survival mean you're no longer the Queen?"

"Birk was, uh, is…" The Queen hesitated.

"He's my father." Sofia suddenly said, shocking her stepsiblings.

"No, Sof." James replied. "The King is our Dad."

"Birk is Sofia's original father, James." The King explained. "I'm just someone she accepted as a new father."

"Should Sofia and I hand over our tiaras and my crown, Rollie?" The Queen asked. She wasn't sure about how to feel.

"There's no need to do anything unless Birk Balthazar is confirmed to be a survivor, Miranda." The King explained. "Let's just wait and see who survived. Which reminds me. Baileywick, once this news becomes public, other people who, like Miranda, lost loved ones, will want to know if they have any family and friends among the survivors. I want a full list of people lost at that shipwreck and a list of already known survivors who have a connection to those in the first list. I am also aware the ship departed from Friezenburg. Contact the authorities from there."

"Dad, why does Birk's supposed survival mean Mom will no longer be a Queen?" Amber asked.

"His marriage to Miranda precedes mine and marriage law is quite clear about that." The King explained.

"You're the King." Amber pleaded. "Can't you just change the law?"

"Doing so for such a purpose would be an abuse of power, Amber." The King sternly stated. "Laws must only be changed if for the Kingdom's betterment. If you don't understand that, it's a reason to consider James a better choice than you as Enchancia's next monarch." He then talked to his wife. "Miranda, let's see if Birk is among the survivors."

"I'm going too." Sofia declared.

"Sofia?" The King and the Queen were surprised.

"No offense, Dad, but I'd like to meet my original father." She politely asked. Both Sofia and the King used the expression "original father" because of how they felt about calling Birk Sofia's "real father".

"Okay." The King reluctantly agreed. The three of them and a pair of guards went to the harbor. Once they arrived, the merchant ship's captain eagerly greeted them. "Do you have a list of the survivors' names, Captain?"

"Yes, Your Majesties." The captain replied and then handed it to the King. As he and the Queen started reading it, they knew that, regardless of the truth, someone would be hurt. Upon finding the dreaded name, the King ordered to be lead to Birk.

Birk Balthazar wondered why the King of Enchancia would want to see him in special. He was just an average commoner not unlike the other survivors. Upon seeing the Queen, the first thing she thought was that she looked like Miranda. _'I'd better not say anything about that or Their Majesties may take it the wrong way'._ "Are you Birk Balthazar?" The King asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." While not understanding the King's interest on him, Birk knew better than lying to the ruler of the land.

"Miranda?" The King asked the Queen as if wanting her confirmation. Hearing that name made Birk too shocked to be ready for what happened next: the Queen _hugged_ him.

"Oh, Birk." She wept. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you survived. Believe me: had I kept my hopes you're still alive, I'd never remarry."

Birk was shocked. His wife got a new husband, which he's honest enough to admit to himself it shouldn't be a surprise by itself after those years of disappearance, and that new husband was a _King_? Birk even pinched himself to be sure it wasn't just a weird dream and he still wasn't stranded at a desert island with the other survivors. He then noticed the Princess next to the couple. "And how long did you keep your hopes?" Birk asked. He wasn't sure if he'd still be allowed to call her "Miranda" or if he'd have to call her "Your Majesty" or something like that.

"I've kept my hopes for longer than Sofia has a new father." Miranda explained.

' _New father?' Birk was stunned by the implications. 'I have a daughter?'_

 **End chapter. In case you readers are wondering, it wasn't long before the shipwreck that Birk did his part in Sofia's birth and it was afterwards that Miranda realized she was about to become a mother.**


	3. Still a Princess

**Chapter 3: Still a Princess**

All rescued survivors were offered shelter at the Royal Castle. Birk Balthazar was offered a ride at the Royal carriage but they wouldn't fly the way back because his presence there exceeded the maximum occupancy for flight. "So, do I have to call you 'Your Majesty' now, Miranda?" Birk fearfully asked.

"It won't be necessary, Birk." Miranda answered with the sweetness Birk used to remember.

"Especially because she's no longer the Queen of Enchancia." The King sadly added and Miranda then handed over her crown.

"Why not?" Birk asked in confusion.

"With you alive, my marriage to Rollie is now illegal." Miranda said with a tone of shame. "Sure, I might divorce you and remarry him assuming he'll still want me but I'm no longer Queen until then."

"I'm sorry." Birk sincerely said.

"Don't be." She said. "Nobody should be sorry for surviving a tragedy."

"Miranda, I understand you'll need time to make a definitive decision and I'll wait." The King stated. Sofia then handed over her tiara. "It won't be needed, Sofia." The King said. "You're still a Princess."

Sofia and Birk were confused and the King explained. "Birk's survival made my marriage to your mother illegal but did _not_ do the same to the adoption process that made me your new father."

"Wasn't it the now illegal marriage that made you Sofia's stepfather, Your Majesty?" Birk reluctantly asked.

The King cringed at being called Sofia's _stepfather_ but didn't let it show. "That alone gave her no royal status. I had to formally adopt her to do so and being mistaken about the reason you weren't available to give permission or express objections doesn't change the fact Miranda's permission was all I needed."

"Phew." Birk was relieved for not causing his daughter to lose her title. He already felt bad enough about Miranda no longer being a Queen. "So, what do we do now?"

"Birk, since your initial purpose coming to Enchancia was to look for a job, you might resume your search." The King suggested.

"I meant about Sofia's living arrangements, Your Majesty." Birk explained.

"She'll stay living in the castle, of course." The King stated like it's obvious.

Birk would rather protest since he's Sofia's real father and the stepfather isn't even married to her mother any longer but he was still afraid of how far the King would go. "I hope she's not a bother, Your Majesty."

"Why would it be?" The King asked. "She's my daughter. Yours too, of course."

Birk then turned his attention to Sofia. "Are you really accepted as a Princess in spite of not having Royal blood, Sofia?"

"It took some time to adjust but yes, er…"

"You can just call me 'Dad', Sofia." Birk offered, unknowingly making the King sad.

"I already call someone 'Dad'." Sofia hesitantly explained. "May I call you 'Papa' instead?"

"Okay, Sofia." Birk was satisfied with the compromise. Miranda and the King secretly felt the same.

"Miranda, I understand you had no husband between me and the King." Brik commented. "How did you make a living during those years?"

"I worked making shoes at a shoe store in the Village of Dunwitty, Birk." Miranda explained.

"Any chances I might get a job there?" Birk asked.

"I don't think so, Birk." She sadly explained. "Someone else already took the job."

When they returned to the castle, James and Amber were glad to see their sister and their parents back until they saw someone else with them. "Is this who I think he is?" Princess Amber fearfully asked.

"If you think he's Birk, then the answer is yes, Amber." Miranda gently told her.

"Birk, these are my children from my previous marriage: Prince James and Princess Amber." The King introduced them.

"Nice to meet Your Highnesses." Birk kneeled down to the twins.

Prince James didn't know how to respond. While he was too upset to pretend to be pleased to meet Birk, he couldn't bring himself to hate the man. He just awkwardly said "hi."

Princess Amber, on the other hand, had no qualms about sneering at Birk. "So, you're the one taking Mom away from us."

"Amber!" Miranda scolded the Princess. "That's not a nice way to describe the situation."

"Sorry, Mom." Amber lowered her head in shame and Birk was surprised at the respect the royal kids had for Miranda. "So, what happens now that Birk is back?"

"Until your mother decides between staying married to Birk and divorcing him to remarry me, she'll be granted a guest room." The King explained.

"Until she decides?" Amber asked in shock. "You're the King! How can this Birk compete?"

"Amber!" The shouts and the angry glares came not only from Miranda but also from James, Sofia and the King.

"What's going on?" James asked upon seeing Miranda's throne being taken away.

"Prince James, for as long as Enchancia doesn't have a Queen, the Queen's throne stays in the storage room." Baileywick replied. "These are the rules." He then called for Violet.

"Yes, Mr. Baileywick?"

"Mrs. Balthazar needs help carrying her belongings from the Royal bedchambers to her new guestroom." Baileywick instructed Violet.

"Yes, Mr. Baileywick." Violet answered as soon as she realized 'Mrs. Balthazar' was how their former Queen was to be formally known.

 **End chapter.**


	4. The Twins' Desperation

**Chapter 4: The Twins' Desperation**

After Birk Balthazar and the other survivors were led to a special chamber to be given a shave and a haircut, Princess Amber rushed to her bedroom to search for something. "A-ha!" She exclaimed in triumph once she found the embroidery patch of Enchancia's symbol given to her by Miranda when the latter and Sofia moved into the castle. She then heard someone knocking at the door. "Who's there?" She asked in shock.

"It's James." She heard her twin brother answer.

"Come in." She said and James entered soon after. "Amber, what're you doing?"

"James, do you still have the embroidery patch Mom gave you when she and Sofia moved in?" Princess Amber asked Prince James.

"Yes." The male twin answered while wondering what his sister wanted with it.

"Good!" She commented. "Now all we have to do is to sew them into our clothes so Mom will see how much we appreciate the small things she does for us."

"What're you talking about, Amber?" Prince James asked in confusion.

"James, it's obvious Dad's money and power won't make Mom leave Birk to marry him so she'll need that sort of incentive." Princess Amber explained. While she was still somewhat confused that the perks of being Royalty wouldn't serve as a tie-breaker, she understood that Miranda loved both Roland and Birk and didn't know who to choose. "You do want Mom to stay with us, don't you?"

He thought about it. "I'll wear the patch but don't ask me to buy Mom's love."

"Thank you, James." She happily replied.

Meanwhile, Miranda was packing her stuff at the bedroom she used to share with King Roland II until their marriage was declared illegal. She was now wearing her villager outfit from when she went to the castle to deliver the King's new slippers. "My Qu… er, Mrs. Balthazar, why're you dressed like that?" Violet the maid asked out of curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I?" Miranda gently asked. "I'm a commoner again."

"Technically yes but nobody is prohibiting you from wearing any of those dresses His Majesty gave you, you know." Violet replied.

"I might wear some at special occasions but I have no reason not to wear this for day-to-day." Miranda said as she resumed placing said dresses at a trunk. The fact that Miranda was (technically) no longer a Queen was the only reason Violet wouldn't feel completely uncomfortable with her doing menial work. James and Amber then entered the bedroom. "Has any of you seen the Queen?" Amber asked with a formal tone, not recognizing her foster mother (I won't use the word "stepmother" because Miranda is no longer married to the King), who turned around and gently answered. "There's no Queen here, Amber."

The twins were shocked. "Sorry, Mom. I, James didn't recognize you." The Princess tried to divert blame. "Not that I blame him. You're dressed like some commoner."

"I am a commoner, Princess Amber." Miranda replied while bowing in mockery.

"Unless it's a public ceremony, you don't have to be so formal while talking to us, Mom." James stated.

"That's right, Mom." Amber added while mentally congratulating her twin for bringing that point up. "You and Dad signed papers for us as well."

"Thank you, kids." Miranda said and then noticed a detail. "And I see you're wearing my embroidery patches. Now go to your bedrooms. Tomorrow's a school day."

"Yes, Mom." The twins replied together.

The next morning, Birk and Miranda joined the Royal Family for breakfast. Birk was feeling out of place seeing how Miranda and Sofia knew Royal table manners. Birk then took a bite of his breakfast. "My compliments to the chef."

"I'll let Chef Andre know you like his food, Birk." The King replied.

"Sofia, which school do you attend?" Birk asked.

"I attend Royal Prep, Papa." Sofia answered.

"Do any of your classmates pick on you for being originally a commoner?" Birk asked out of concern.

"No, Papa." Sofia answered.

"What's your favorite class, Sofia?" Birk asked.

"Sorcery!" Sofia exclaimed.

Birk was confused. "Is Sorcery taught at Royal Prep?" He asked and then looked at the King. "Does that mean?"

"Yes, I did learn some spells, albeit I haven't practiced ever since I graduated." The King explained. "That's what we have Royal Sorcerers for."

"Miranda, will it be a trouble if we wait to see Sofia leaving for school before we leave to look for jobs?" Birk uneasily asked.

"Can't you work at the shoe store back in Dunwitty?" James suggested.

"The job is already taken." Miranda sadly replied.

"Good luck anyway, Mom." James said. Amber secretly reproved it since she hoped Miranda would fail and then return to the King.

 **End chapter. Just so you know, I'm not good with accents.**


	5. Royal Prep

**Chapter 5: Royal Prep**

It was an awkward ride to Royal Prep for Enchancia's royal siblings for neither of them wanted to discuss how Princess Sofia's status as a student there would be affected by the recent development. Upon their arrival, the first classmate to approach them was Princess Hildegard. "Sofia, what're you doing here?"

"The usual, Hildegard." Sofia answered while wondering what the Princess of Friezenburg was up to.

"Shouldn't you be transferred back to whatever commoner school you used to attend prior to coming here now that your mother's marriage to the King of Enchancia has been declared illegal?" Princess Hildegard maliciously asked.

"How do you know that?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"News about that went to her home kingdom because your Papa and the other survivors came from there, Sofia." Princess Amber explained.

"Sof's still a Princess because Dad's adoption of her was a separate procedure that remains valid, Hildegard." Prince James added.

"Okay but she'd better not to get used to her title." Hildegard scoffed. "Especially now that the King, who was never her real father in the first place, is no longer married to her mother."

"Hildy!" Amber was shocked, albeit she probably shouldn't after the scrambled pet incident. "This isn't a nice thing to say."

"I agree." James added. "You remind me of Amber when Sof and Mom first arrived at the castle."

"I wasn't that bad." Amber protested to James but then her face started showing signs of worry and she directed her attention to Sofia. "Was I?"

Not wanting to answer the question, Sofia looked around to find a way out and soon spotted one. "Hi, Vivian!" She greeted her friend and ran towards her.

"Honestly, Hildegard, I thought you and Sof had become friends after becoming enchanted painting partners." James commented.

"We did bond over but I'm not certain she should still be here now that your stepmother is no longer married to your father." Hildegard arrogantly said.

"It's not up to you to decide who has a claim to Enchancian royal titles and who doesn't." Amber glared at her friend.

"What'll you do?" Hildegard maliciously asked. "Tell on me to the Headmistresses?"

"We don't have to." James answered with a grin, making Hildegard look behind her and find Headmistress Fauna.

"Princess Hildegard, I'm shocked at your behavior." She stated. "If the King of Enchancia says Princess Sofia is still a Princess of Enchancia, then Princess Sofia is still a Princess of Enchancia and there's no discussion. Sure, things might change once her mother finally makes a decision but Princess Sofia is a Princess until then and your parents will hear about your attitude."

After that, Sofia, Amber, James and Vivian went to the classroom. "Amber, do you think Dad will really…" Sofia was too afraid to even complete her question.

"Don't worry, Sofia." Amber reassured her sister. "I'm certain Dad will keep treating you like a daughter and a real Princess no matter what choice Mom makes."

Headmistress Flora was waiting for the students at the classroom. "Welcome, students. Now I'm sure some of you might have questions regarding Princess Sofia given the recent developments but we must not hound her with questions. If there's a detail she doesn't feel comfortable talking about, don't insist."

"Was it really necessary?" Sofia whispered to James.

"Whatever affects a Royal Family is likely to be a concern to others to some extent even if just to prevent fakers from deceiving us." James explained.

The rest of the classes went normally until lunch time, when Princess Clio joined the foursome. "Are you here to pick on Sofia like Hildegard did, Clio?" Amber asked with a glare.

"No, Amber." Clio humbly replied. "I do think she went too far."

"Okay, then." Amber stated.

"So, how do you feel now that your, er, original father is back, Sofia?" Clio asked. She chose to say 'original' instead of 'real' to avoid insulting the father/daughter bond between Roland and Sofia.

"I'm glad to finally know my Papa, Clio." Sofia answered.

Clio hesitated before asking the next question. "So, Amber, are you and James still Miranda's children for any legal intent or purpose or is it just some sentimental value now?"

"Well, Dad allowed her to become our adoptive mother the same way he became Sofia's Dad so, if Enchancia becomes unfortunate enough to need someone to rule as a regent before one of us, preferably me, becomes the next monarch, Mom will be the regent unless Dad has another plan and properly documents it."

"Clio!" Hildegard was in shock upon seeing them. "How can you talk to them after what they did to me?"

"What did they do, Hildegard?" Clio asked in wonder.

"They got me in trouble with the Headmistresses." Hildegard accused them.

"How was it their fault, Hildy?" Clio challenged her friend's reasoning.

"They…" Hildegard was stumped. Usually, students blamed those who tattled on them but she got caught with no need for anyone to tell on her. "Sofia insisted on attending Royal Prep in spite of her mother no longer being a Queen."

"She's still a King's daughter and that's enough for said King." Headmistress Merryweather replied as she showed up. "I thought Fauna, Flora and I already made it clear to you."

After the last classes of the day, Sofia, James and Amber took their flying carriage back home. "Don't be so upset, Sof." James tried to comfort Sofia. "Hildegard is just being mean."

"That's right, Sofia." Amber added. "No matter what Mom decides, you'll still be a Princess."

"This is not what bothers me, Amber." Sofia sadly stated. "Will you and James still see me as your sister? Will Dad still see me as his daughter?"

"We will, Sof." James stated.

 **End chapter.**


	6. Job Hunt

**Chapter 6: Job Hunt**

While the Royal children were at Royal Prep, Birk and Miranda Balthazar were looking for jobs. Their first stop was at the Village of Dunwitty in spite of Miranda's previous opinion about Birk's chances of finding a job there. "So, this is the village you and Sofia lived in before moving to the castle, isn't it?" Birk asked.

"Yes, Birk." Miranda softly answered.

"Did Sofia attend that school back when she was a villager?" Birk curiously asked.

"No, Birk." Miranda explained. "That school was founded after we moved to the castle. Sofia's is at the other side of the village."

"Look!" Birk said while pointing at something. "A warehouse. Perhaps they need some help there."

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones to think about that. There was a line of people waiting next to the warehouse's help wanted sign. Most of them were Birk's fellow survivors. "Hey, isn't that the Queen?" A villager in the line asked. "What's she doing here?"

"Don't you read the news?" Another villager asked in reply. "With her previous husband alive, her marriage to our King is no longer valid."

Suddenly, the man in charge of the warehouse opened the door. "I'm sorry, but the job's already taken. Good luck trying to find jobs elsewhere."

Everyone in the line dispersed with a groan. "Where do we go now, Miranda?" Birk asked.

"There's a tailor shop nearby and we could see if they need help." Miranda suggested. "It's on the way to Sofia's former school anyway."

On their way there, Miranda and Birk spotted the Buttercup Scouts' headquarters. "Look!" Miranda said. "The Buttercups. Sofia and Amber are members."

"Princesses roughing up like that?" Birk skeptically asked. "Is Prince James a member of some boy scout group as well?"

Before Miranda started answering, a friend of hers noticed her presence. "Hi, Miranda." She said.

"Hi, Helen." Miranda replied and then introduced Helen and Birk to each other. "Helen, this is my husband Birk. Birk, this is my friend Helen Hanshaw. Her daughter Ruby is one of Sofia's best friends."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hanshaw." Birk politely said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Balthazar." Helen replied. "Would you like to stop for a chat?"

"Sorry, Helen, but we're looking for jobs." Miranda explained.

"Okay. We can catch up later." Helen said and then went her way.

Birk and Miranda then went to the tailor's shop. "I'm sorry, my Queen, I mean Mr. and Mrs. Balthazar, but I don't have enough businesses to afford or even need hired help."

"We understand." Birk sadly replied. "We'll look for jobs elsewhere."

"Good luck." The tailor sincerely said.

During their job hunt, Birk and Miranda eventually reached their daughter's former school. Since it was recess time, the kids were outside. "Look!" Jade and Ruby exclaimed. "It's the Queen!"

"Kids, I'm no longer the Queen." Miranda gently corrected them.

"No matter what your current official status is, you'll never lose the majesty, my Queen." The groundskeeper commented.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Are you Sofia's real Dad?" Jade curiously asked while pointing at Birk.

"I'm her birth father but, other than this, I haven't had the chance to be too much of a father to her." He hesitantly answered.

"It's not your fault, Birk." Miranda reassured him. "Birk, these are Sofia's best friends Ruby and Jade."

"So that's Mrs. Hanshaw's daughter." Birk commented, surprising Ruby. "You know my Mom?"

"We happened to chance upon her while looking for jobs." Birk casually explained.

"The local baker is trying to sell his shop, Mr. Balthazar." Jade said. "Why don't you buy it?"

"Good idea." Birk commented and then went towards the bakery.

"It's that way, Mr. Balthazar." Ruby corrected him.

At the bakery, the Balthazars and the baker started discussing prices. "It's a nice place here." Birk commented. "Why're you selling it?"

"It's been hard for me to keep business afloat ever since that villager's ball where everyone for some reason thinks I made a cake so bad nobody could eat it." The baker said. "I don't even remember what happened that day."

Miranda would never tell Birk or the baker but she knew exactly what happened and was starting to feel bad over taking advantage of the baker's misfortune. He certainly deserved more than what he was asking for the shop. "Miranda, the deal seems good to me." Birk commented. "What about you?"

"It's good but I'm feeling sorry for the baker." Miranda replied.

"Don't be." The baker said. "I'm leaving Enchancia for a kingdom where nobody ever heard about that ball."

"Good luck then." Birk said. His only worry now was if Miranda and Sofia would actually agree to leave the luxuries of Enchancia castle royal life to live with him. He wasn't even sure about how he felt about the King allowing them the option of staying royal.

 **End chapter.**


	7. A Serious Dinner

**Chapter 7: A Serious Dinner**

"Welcome home, Your Highnesses." Baileywick said as the Prince and the Princesses returned. He then noticed some sadness at Sofia's face. "Sometthing wrong, Princess Sofia?"

"Nothing, Baileywick." She lied.

"Do you still think I cannot tell when you lie to me, Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked.

"Fine." She gave in. "Hildegard said I shouldn't stay used to my title as Princess now that my Papa is back."

"That's rather undiplomatic of her." Baileywick commented. "Children can be so cruel."

"You're talking to people who know Amber." James teased his twin.

"Hey!" Amber protested.

"What's wrong, kids?" King Roland the Second asked as he showed up.

"Nothing, Dad." Sofia quickly answered. "Where's Mom?"

"She and Birk are still looking for jobs, Sofia." The King sadly explained.

"Why?" Amber asked. "I can understand Birk but Mom shouldn't have to work now that she has a husband." _'Even if it's not Dad' She mentally added._

"Have you never heard of the concept of dual income, Princess Amber?" Baileywick asked. "Some couples might find it necessary to have both halves working."

"I can understand a shop owner's family helping but this is news to me." Amber stated.

Later on, it was dinner time at the castle and Mr. and Mrs. Balthazar joined the Royal Family for the meal. "So, how's the job hunt going, Birk?" The King asked.

"It's over, Your Majesty." Birk proudly declared. "Miranda and I bought a bakery and will work there."

The King had no idea of what to say. He secretly hated that Birk got an income since he feared it was his only chance to get Miranda back. "Fabulous." He weakly said. "Well, since you say both you and Miranda will work there, does that mean she made her choice?"

"Actually, I was so concerned with getting a living I never got to discuss it with her." Birk said and then looked at his wife and feared that he'd never have a chance of being chosen over a King.

"I'm still not sure." Miranda replied.

"Pick Dad." Amber suggested. "You love both and Dad's the richest option."

"Amber!" Miranda was shocked.

"Will someone pass me the salt, please?" Prince James asked out of a desire to change subjects. Violet gladly gave him some. "Thanks, Violet."

After that awkward dinner and the subsequent dessert, Miranda and Birk returned to the bakery.

 **End chapter.**


	8. Weekend at the Bakery

**Chapter 8: Weekend at the Bakery**

Princess Sofia of Enchancia was particularly happy that weekend morning. She's going to visit her parents at their bakery. For the occasion, she's wearing her dress from the time she first met Carol of the Arrow instead of her usual dress because she didn't want to mess it and intended to help at the bakery.

"Sofia, why're you wearing this?" Amber asked in shock. "I thought you were visiting Mom and Birk."

"That's exactly why I'm wearing this, Amber." Sofia explained.

"Shouldn't you want to wear your best dress or at least something more impressive than this?" Amber asked in disdain.

"Amber, I'm going for practicality in case Mom and Papa let me help." Sofia explained.

"Help?" Amber was scandalized. "Sofia, I know Mom is no longer the Queen but you're still a Princess. We don't have to do this kind of thing."

"I won't mind helping Mom." Prince James commented. Meanwhile, King Roland the Second was still secretly worried that Miranda would rather stay married to Birk.

Meanwhile, at the bakery, Birk and Miranda were having an obviously less fancy breakfast. Birk was still amazed at how happy Miranda was in spite of no longer being the Queen. If not for his return, she'd probably have servants to prepare and serve her breakfast and yet isn't missing these luxuries. Royal life certainly didn't change her.

"Something wrong with the meal, Birk?" Miranda asked out of concern.

"No, Miranda." Birk answered.

"I can feel something is worrying you, Birk." Miranda gently stated. "If it's not the food, what is?"

"I'm still feeling guilty." Birk explained. "Had I not returned, you'd still be the Queen of Enchancia instead of having to make your own meals."

"I didn't marry Rollie for Royal perks, Birk." Miranda firmly but gently said. "I married him for love. Sorry."

"Miranda, I'm okay with whatever choice you make for as long as you and Sofia are happy." Birk said.

A few minutes and some baked loaves of bread later, Enchancia's Royal Family arrived at the bakery. "Hi, Papa!" Sofia greeted.

"Welcome, Sofia. Welcome, Your Highnesses." Birk said to Sofia and her stepsiblings.

"Where's Mom?" Amber asked.

"I'm right here, kids." She said as she showed up while carrying a basketful of eggs. "Good to see you again."

"What're you doing with these eggs, Mom?" James curiously asked. "Are you making Enchancia's biggest omelet or something like that?"

"No, James." She answered. "I'm just baking bread."

"May I help you, Mom?" Sofia volunteered.

"A Princess wanting to do this kind of thing?" Birk was amazed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Birk." Princess Amber commented. Her experience with the Buttercup scouts might have made her more of an outdoors Princess but she's still averse to doing whatever she could have others do for her.

"Don't mind Amber, Birk." James said. "May I help as well?"

Birk looked at Miranda and she answered. "I need another bag of flour from the shed, James." She remembered too well how he fared chasing chickens.

"I'll do it, Mom!" James eagerly exclaimed.

Birk was looking at the King as if expecting His Majesty would order his children not to do such menial labor. After James and Miranda left to gather flour and Amber decided to stay to watch Birk and Sofia baking bread, the King pondered about the whole situation. Sofia and her birth father were getting along so well in spite of barely knowing each other he was now mentally questioning the value of a stepfather. "I see Miranda is happy here." The King weakly commented.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Birk confirmed.

"Don't you mind that children of yours would be doing things usually considered below a Royal to do, my King?" Birk asked.

"James was always much of an action guy and Sofia never completely forsook her origin." The King explained.

"Your Majesty, even if Miranda decides to leave me and become your legal wife, will Sofia and I still be allowed to visit each other?"

"Of course you will, Birk." The King gladly replied like it's obvious.

Miranda was just returning and overheard the King saying that. _'No wonder I love Rollie.' She thought._

 **End chapter.**


	9. Miranda's Decision

**Chapter 9: Miranda's Decision**

A few days after the Royal Family visited Birk and Miranda at their bakery, the couple was about to return the favor by visiting the Royal Family. The Royals, especially King Roland the Second, were particularly worried because Miranda had informed them she'd make her decision. "Don't worry, father." Princess Amber said. "I'm certain she'll pick you. After all…"

"Amber, please, don't repeat that part about me being the King and Birk being a commoner like that's all your mother would take in consideration." The King ordered.

"Dad, will Amber and I be allowed to visit Mom even if she chooses Birk?" Prince James asked.

"Will we have to help with chores there whenever we go?" Amber desperately asked.

"While it'd be nice to do it, there's no need." The King answered.

"Phew."

Baileywick then announced the couple's arrival. "Mr. and Mrs. Balthazar from the village of Dunwitty." The King winced at Miranda being referred as "Mrs. Balthazar".

"Mom!" The kids exclaimed. Princess Sofia was the only one to later include "Papa!"

"It's good to see you again, Sofia." Birk replied. "Are you still having trouble with Princesses challenging the legitimacy of your position as a Princess of Enchancia?"

"No, Papa." Sofia reassured him.

"The fairies set the record straight about this, Birk." Amber stated. "Since the King of Enchancia acknowledges Sofia as one of his daughters, she's a Princess and outsiders have no business challenging her claim."

After that exchange of pleasantries, everyone took their seats and ate dinner. "Miranda, I believe you said you had a decision to announce." Roland commented while trying to hide his worries.

"Yes, Rollie." Miranda answered. "After thinking about this, I've decided to leave Birk and return to you."

"Yes! Yes!" Roland exclaimed and then realized how out of protocol he was. "I mean, oh, whatever. I'm too happy to care. Oh, Birk, do you have any objections to a divorce between you and Miranda?"

"No, Your Majesty." Birk answered in conformity. He never had any real hopes of being chosen over a _King_.

"Good." The King commented. "Now let's go to Friezenburg so the both of you can make your divorce official."

"Why would it need to be done there?" Sofia asked.

"Their marriage was officiated under Friezenburg law and that means their divorce must be as well, Sofia." Amber explained.

"Birk, do you have anyone to take care of the bakery for you or will it be closed while you're at Friezenburg to handle the divorce?" The King asked.

"It'll stay closed, Your Majesty." Birk humbly explained.

"You may call me Roland." The King replied.

The next morning, Birk, Miranda and the King went to Friezenburg while Sofia, James and Amber took another flying carriage to Royal Prep. The adults landed at Friezenburg's royal castle. "Rollie, why're we at the castle?" Miranda asked.

"King Henrik and his family are my only friends in Friezenburg and neither of you told me of any family and friends you have here." King Roland the Second explained. "By the way, does Sofia have any uncles, aunts or cousins here?"

"Well, I haven't got any news from my brother ever since I moved so…" Birk said until he was interrupted by King Henrik's arrival. As a commoner born and raised in Friezenburg, he quickly bowed and greeted his home Kingdom's ruler. "Your Majesty."

"You may rise, young man." King Henrik replied. "Birk Balthazar, I presume."

"Correct, King Henrik." Birk humbly replied.

"Well, I think I know why you came here albeit I believe that, for a matter of politeness, I should wait until you tell me, King Roland." Henrik said.

"Birk and Miranda came here to fill their divorce parchments, King Henrik." Roland explained.

"I suspected as much." Henrik replied. "May we offer a meal or would you rather see the Justice of peace right now?"

"Well, it was a long trip. Don't you agree?" Roland asked Birk and Miranda. They agreed.

After a good meal, Roland, Birk, Miranda and Heinrik went to the Justice of Peace's office. "Your Majesty!" The Justice of Peace was surprised at seeing the King of Friezenburg. He also recognized two of the other three people. "Birk and Miranda Balthazar. It felt like it was just yesterday when I officiated your marriage." Remembering the news about them, he also figured out who the other person was. "King Roland the Second of Enchancia, I presume." He respectfully said and Roland nodded in confirmation. "How may I help you?"

"Miranda and I came here to fill our divorce parchments." Birk said, causing the Justice of Peace to frown even if it wasn't completely unexpected.

"Divorces are serious business and you make such a nice couple." The Justice of Peace said. "Are you sure you both really want it?"

"Yes." Both of them said. If not for his understanding that Justices of Peace must do whatever they could to talk couples out of divorce, Roland would show his fury with way more than a frown. "In that case, I insist on having a private conversation with the both of you." The Justice of Peace said and then pleadingly looked at the Kings in hopes that they'd leave him alone with the soon-to-be-divorced couple.

After the two Kings complied, the Justice of Peace kept talking to Birk and Miranda. "The marriage if such an important thing that it's sad when a divorce occurs. Are you sure you don't want to give your marriage another chance?"

"During the time I mistakenly believed Birk to be dead, I ended up loving someone else." Miranda replied.

"Miranda's happiness is more important than my own feelings." Birk added.

"Given the unusual nature of this situation, I must ask this: has King Roland ever made any threats regarding this issue?"

"How dare you?" Miranda angrily replied. "Rollie would never do such a thing!"

"I must check." The Justice of Peace reassured Miranda. "The both of you are living under his rule. What about you, Birk? Has the King of Enchancia ever made any threats to you?"

"No." Birk simply answered.

"I understand you have a daughter." The Justice of Peace commented. "Did you think about her while making the decision to divorce?"

"Yes." Both Birk and Miranda answered.

Reluctantly, the Justice of Peace handed over the parchments. "Fine. Just fill in these parchments, Mr. and Mrs. Balthazar, and you'll again be Mr. Balthazar and Ms. Cordova."

A few minutes later, a happily divorced couple left the Justice of Peace's office. "Rollie, we can be a couple again!" Miranda happily exclaimed while hugging Roland. That finally convinced the Justice of Peace. He never thought he'd be so happy with a divorce.

 **End chapter.**


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

After Birk and Miranda formalized their divorce, Miranda and King Roland II returned to Enchancia to officially get married. Miranda would have asked Friezenburg's Justice of Peace to officiate it but not only the King of Enchancia was adamant that any marriage of his had to be officiated under his Kingdom's law but he believed and Miranda reluctantly agreed that it'd be awkward to do so right after she divorced Birk.

Two days later, Birk went to the castle to visit Princess Sofia. She was wearing a fencing outfit when he saw her. Knowing how fencing is seen by Royalty, Birk wasn't really surprised. "Papa!" She exclaimed in happiness upon seeing him and then gave him a hug.

"I've seen several people carrying stuff inside the castle, Sofia." Birk commented. "What's the occasion?"

Sofia felt awkward answering. "Well, it's to celebrate Mom and Dad getting married again."

"I thought it was just a formality that became necessary because of my survival." Birk said.

"A party is the best way to make it known when a King gets married and any excuse to give a party is welcome." Princess Amber happily commented.

"Will you come?" Prince James asked, making everyone stare at him.

"Given that this party is to celebrate my ex-wife's marriage to somebody else, you don't really expect me to come. Do you, Your Highness?" Birk asked with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Uh, sorry." Was all James could say.

"Snacks and refreshments are being served at the garden, Your Majesties and Mr. Balthazar." Baileywick announced as he appeared.

"Does he have to come with us?" Amber asked.

"He's here to visit Sof, Amber." James explained. "We can either put up with him or leave so they can have a father-daughter moment for themselves."

"Uh, we'd better keep an eye on him for Sofia's sake." Amber suggested.

While they go to the garden, Roland and Miranda were analyzing some documents. "Miranda, should we be worried about Birk's influence on the children?" The King asked.

"Rollie, if I thought we should, I'd have started divorcing him as soon as I found out he's alive." The Queen answered. "You're not just jealous that Sofia likes to have him around, are you?"

Roland wasn't sure of what he should say. "I understand Birk has parental rights and it was a tragedy what he wasn't able to be near Sofia during her past. Also, Sofia might…"

"You're afraid she'd rather live with Birk." Miranda playfully accused him.

"They bonded so quickly." Roland explained. "Even faster than it took Sofia to call me 'Dad'."

"Now I know where Amber took her jealousy from." Miranda commented.

Meanwhile, at the garden, Birk is having a conversation with the Prince and the Princesses. "Sofia, isn't it dangerous to practice fencing?" He asked out of concern. "What if you get cut?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Balthazar." James reassured him. "Practice fencing swords come with something at their tips to prevent it from happening."

"Phew." Birk said. "So, which other sports do you practice?"

"Dazzleball and Flying Derby, Papa." Sofia explained.

"What's your bedroom like, Sofia?" Birk asked.

"Don't you think you're being too curious?" Amber asked with a frown.

"Amber!" James intervened. "Birk just wants to know how his daughter lives."

"Your brother is correct, Princess Amber." Baileywick added. "A refusal on the Royal Family's part might be taken by Mr. Balthazar as an attempt to hide something."

"I can show you after snack time, Papa." Sofia offered.

Later on, as they're inside Sofia's bedroom, Birk was amazed. "It's so huge."

"It's a standard-sized Princess room, Mr. Balthazar." Amber proudly said.

Birk then noticed a heart-shaped construction paper with Sofia and Miranda drawn on it. By their villager outfits, Birk figured out it was a drawing Sofia made back when she and her mother were commoners. After imagining himself with them at the drawing, he asked Sofia. "Is there anything else in this bedroom from back when you and Miranda weren't Royalty, Sofia?"

"Yes, Papa." Sofia answered and then entered her closet and picked up her villager outfit from the day she and Miranda came to the castle to deliver the King's new slippers.

"Ewwwwwww." Amber moaned in disgust. "I thought you had already thrown it away or burned it to forget the poverty days."

"Mom and I weren't poor, Amber." Sofia protested.

"You didn't have time to attend festivals because you were too busy helping mother with her job." Amber defended her statement. "That sounds poor to me."

That messed with Birk more than the royal kids would ever find out. While he's still sad he wasn't found soon enough to be with Miranda and Sofia, he's somewhat glad it was too late for him to prevent his daughter from becoming a Princess and Amber's statement helped with that part. Sofia's bed was bigger than any he ever shared with Miranda. There's not even a place in the bakery that Birk expected to be able to place the bed in. "Well, it's good to see you again, Sofia, but I'm afraid I have to go back home."

"Okay, Papa." She replied. "Goodbye. See you next week."

"Goodbye, Sofia. Goodbye, Your Highnesses." As Birk was exiting the bedroom, he saw Roland and Miranda entering. "Already leaving, Birk?" Roland asked.

"Yes, Roland." Birk already felt safe enough for the permission the King gave him. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"Goodbye, Birk." Miranda said.

 **End story.**


End file.
